Reflection
by Soleil-Princess90
Summary: Adie as already moved once now she has to move again only this time she has many problems with friends and foes. I'm really bad a summaries so just read the story
1. Moving is such sweet sorrow

Here is a new fic hope you like it I still rewriting a few chapters so it might be awhile before I put up more chapters so on with the show.

Chapter 1 Moving is such sweet sorrow 

She pounded her drums like if there was no one else in the room, but there was, 500 people and her band, standing and yelling "The Sorceress!" After they finished playing a few more songs they walked over to their fans when a woman yelled

"Adie."

Adie Stolarz, who was 15, had tan skin, green eyes, with short dark brown hair.

"Mom what are you doing here?" she asked

"You father and I want you home, we need to talk." Her mom said in a serious voice.

After her mom left Adie went back to her band.

"What was that all about?" said Althea

"My mom wants me home early."

"So you're going to miss the party?" asked Kara

"I guess so." After mostly everyone left Adie started to walk home to a wait what her mother and father had to say.

"WE'RE MOVING!" screamed Adie

"Dear, please keep your voice down the neighbors can hear you." Said her father in a whisper

"So who cares, we're moving anyway." Adie said sarcastically

"Now Adie clam down we're only going there for a few months." Said her mom

"But why? Why can't I just stay at one of my friend's house."

"Because ever since Mr. Pegasus became ill I wanted to see him and make sure he's fine, don't you remember him? He gave you those one cards with the monsters on them." Said her father

"Yes, I remember, fine I'll go when do we leave?" she asked

"Tomorrow." Replied her mom

"TOMORROW!" yelled Adie "And you tell me this now!"

"We're all packed, we wanted to wait until after your little concert was over."

Adie pushed out her chair and said "I'm going to bed before I find out I have a long lost twin too."

Adie grumbled and stormed up the stairs. When she got to her bed she began to cry.

"My life is the worst, what else could happen." Adie said in teary eyes.

After a minute or so Adie began to dream.

"Hello." Adie yelled, the hello echoed through the darkness when someone said

"Hello Adie." The familiar drawl gently touched her ear, making her hair on the back of her neck stand. She turned around to face the person. The person had blonde hair that was spiked in different directions, tan skin, violet eyes, and was a few inches taller than Adie.

"I've been waiting for you." He said

"Who are you? Why have you been waiting for me." She said a little shaken

"Don't you remember me from Egypt and I've come for what is mine."

" I remember you, you're the one who sent Deon to the shadow realm." She yelled

"Ah, you do remember that day. I see you still have the necklace I gave you." he grinned, as he stroked her neck where the necklace hung. Adie slapped him across the face. He just grinned.

"I remember you and everything you did to me and my family Marik!" she yelled

"Your still the same way, loud, feisty, and pretty." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"And I like that." He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. When he let go Adie was gasping for breath. Adie started to run away before woke up she heard him say.

"You can run, but you can never hide." Adie awoke in a cold sweat. She went downstairs and got a glass of water and saw on the clock it was only 4:00 a.m.

"What a nightmare, he followed me to America." She whispered in a scared voice. Adie went back upstairs and got ready for her big moving day.

**Adie:** Wow that was great except for the ending

**Me:** It gets better ppl so plez keep reading and plez review

**Adie:** PLEASE see you all next time. -


	2. Life was never like this

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh sad really

**Adie:** Next time I do it

Fine

Chapter 2 Life was never like this

"You never said we were moving to Japan."

"Well this is were Mr. Pegasus lives honey." said her mom

They were driving through the streets of Domino to the Mansion of Maximillion Pegasus. When they arrived the three were greeted by a maid.

"Bonjour, I'm Annette. Mr. Pegasus maid."

"Hi I'm Oliver Stolarz this is my wife Sora and our daughter Adie."

"Ah, so your Mr. Stolarz, Mister Pegasus has talked about you please come in, I will tell him your here."

"Oh your welcome to look around." and with that she left.

"Wow look at this place, its huge." Adie gasped

"Um mom do you think I could go look around the city, please?"

"You can on one condition be back here by three."

Adie rushed out the door and walked around town until she heard a cry for help. She rushed toward the cry and found a young boy on the ground he had black hair.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Does it look like I'm o.k." he started to cry.

"Three guys came over and started to talk about my brother. I told them to stop it and then they started to push me around."

"I'm guessing your brother is not very popular?" "Come on I'll by you an ice cream." They walked to and ice cream parlor that Adie found when she went exploring. They started to talk for awhile until he asked

"Would you like to see my brother's company."

"I would love to since for the last 45 minutes you've talked about him." Mokuba dragged Adie to Kaiba Corp. Adie was astonished by how big the building was, but inside looked like a big town. Mokuba took Adie to the 61st floor of the building where he knocked on a door and they heard a low.

"Come in."

Once inside the office Adie found a teenage boy sitting in a chair he had cerulean eyes, short brown hair, and when he stood up he was very tall. All he said was

"Who is this?" he said raising and eyebrow.

"This is Adie she just moved here, she help me when I got picked on." Mokuba lowered his head.

"Well I guess I owe you." and he sat back down.

"Um maybe instead you could say the words "Thank" and "You." you could try them or are they not in your vocabulary." she said.

All he did was look up and then looked back at his computer.

"Grr fine." she stomped of down the hall before she heard a

"Thank you Adie." She turned around to find Mokuba waving good-bye.

"Your welcome."

That 's all folks

**Adie:** tune in next time for more

Catch my fans later

**Adie:** R&R


	3. School was never like this

Next chapter I will be trying to type faster for this story so don't worry

**Adie: **boy Seto was mean last time

He's always like that and it gets worse in the later chapters.

**Adie: **Well that's comforting. Disclaimer she doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter 3 School was never fun

"Wake up Adie." called her father from the hallway.

"Ug, what time is it?" Adie grumbled

"It's 6:30 Adie time to get ready for school."

"Do I have too?" she asked still trying to get out bed.

"Yes it's your first day." replied her mom.

After many moments of getting out of bed, Adie finally made it into the shower. After the relaxing shower Adie put on a pair of low rise jeans and a tigth T-shirt, grabbed her bag and went out the door. As she walked the street she kept thinking about the boy she met yesterday.

"Never in my life have I ever seen anyone so rude!" As she was going and ran into someone.

"Hey watch it?" a blonde hair boy said. He had brown eyes and was taller than Adie.

"Oh, sorry I guess I wasn't watching, where I was going."

"No problem by the way name's Joey, yours."

"Adie Stolarz."

"By any chance could you tell me what you were mumbling about?"

"Some guy was being rude yesterday, because I helped his little brother out."

"Does he have brown hair, blue eyes, very tall, and thinks he's king of the mountian?"

"Yes, I think."

"Well that would be Kaiba, stay far away from him."

"Sure but." Adie was inturrpeted by a cheerful hello from a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes (not sure if they are) and was the same height of Adie.

"Hi Joey, whose your friend?" she asked

"Tea this is Adie." he said

"Hi I'm Tea Garnder."

The three walked to school Adie talking about living in America. Once at school Tea took her in to the office to get her uniform. Tea then took Adie to the bathroom to change.

"Tea just so you know I've never actually worn a skirt before." As she looked in the mirror.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Tea said

"What ever lets just get to class before I change my mind." She said sarcastically. Once they got out of the bathroom the bell rang.

"Oh no we're late, hurry."

"But it's only 7:30."

"In this school starts earlier than others."

"I'll have to remember that."

When they got there they founded everyone talking in little groups. Except the boy Adie saw yesterday.

"Um Tes whose that sitting by himself?" Adie asked

"Him, that's Seto Kaiba, he's always by himself."

"I see so that's Kaiba Joey was talking about." she whispered. They found Joey with three other boys one was shorter than them he had violet eyes with multi-colored hair of black, red, and yellow. He wore an upside down pyrimd around is neck. The other boy had brown hair, borwn eyes(I'm not sure either, I never pay attention that well.) and the same heigth as Joey.

"Adie, Tea your here."

"Sorry, side-tracked." Tea said.

"Oh everyone this is Adie."

"Adie this is Yugi, and Tristan."

"So you're the one Joey was talking about." said Tristan.

"I guess so." Adie then saw Yugi's duel monster cards.

"Are those yours?" she asked

"Yes these are mine."

"Then I'm guessing your Yugi Motou!" she exclaimed

"Yes."

"So your the one who beat Pegasus."

"At duelist Kingdom."

"Do you duel?" Joey asked

"Well yes Pegasus taught me and for being a great student he made these two special cards for me."

Everyone got quiet, even Seto Kaiba looked up from his book.

"What? You were taught by Pegasus." Joey said astonished

"Yes."

"What are cards?" Tea asked

"Sorceress of the moon and Magician of the sun."

"I'll bring them tomorrow so you can see."

The rest of the day went well nothing bad happened. When Adie came home she was tired from the day and went straight to bed.

**Adie: That chapter wasn't bad **

Well R&R


	4. Forward Motion

Finally I get to put this up, srry ppls if it took so long but I didn't finish rewriting it and I had other stories to finish writing chapters for. A little lemon in this chapter but I'm not sure just incase for any younger people reading this.

**Adie:** She's been under a lot of stress

**Max:** Not really

**Adie**: Just go along with it, maybe they'll take pity on you

**Max:** Or maybe not (looks at angry mob)

**Max:** AAAAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

**Adie:** Max doesn't own yugioh, just her creativity

* * *

Chapter 4 Forward Motion

Adie began to dream, she found herself looking at a mysterious door. Adie opened it and found no one. Once Adie was inside the door slammed shut. She went back and tried to open but it wouldn't budge.

So Adie started to walk around until she saw a hallway and began to walk down it, after a minute or so, she started to hear laughter. Adie ran as fast as she could, until the laughter died down.

Once she got her breath, someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her into an abandoned room. The person covered her mouth, from what she could see of an outline it turned out to be Marik! Adie started to muffle scream and push him off of her but he had a good grip on her.

"Now if you be quiet, I'll let go." He said in a sweet tone. Adie nodded a yes and he let go of her mouth.

"How did you know I was here?" she said her voice getting tight.

"I'll always be here where ever you are, I've come for what is mine." He said in an icy tone.

"Fine take back your stupid necklace, I-" he pressing his body on her cut her off.

"I don't want the necklace back, I want you."

"I was never yours!" she said trying to push him off of her, but he only pressed harder.

"Yes, you are remember in Egypt when you were my queen and you said you would be mine forever."

Adie was horror struck by what he said. "We were little it was just for fun, nothing else."

"Oh, but it was more than pretend, my other half was deeply in love with you, I'm just doing him a favor." At that second he began kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth Adie tried getting free but he had her hard against the wall. All she could do think of was anything to get him off of her. So she punched him in the gut, he bent down in pain, this was the time for her to leave. Before she awoke he said.

"You'll wish you never did that." Adie woke up in a cold sweat and started to cry. Her mom rushed in.

"What's the matter." She said with a concerned look on her face. Adie wiped away a few tears and said

"I had a nightmare but I'm fine now." She went into the shower still hearing his words.

"_You'll wish." "But it was." " I want you." _After she got out she remembered that she promised Yugi to see her cards. She got dressed in her uniform and grabbed the cards and ran off out the door. On her way to school she found Yugi coming out of what looked like a game shop.

"Hey Yugi, back here." She yelled

"Adie." He said turning around. "Do you have the cards?"

"Yep right here." She pulled out the cards, Yugi rushed over.

"Wow these are awesome. Do you have a deck to go with them?"

"Well not exactly, no."

"Well you should stop by and buy one. My grandpa owns the game shop." He pointed to the game shop behind him.

"Thanks Yugi, I will." She gave him a hug.

"Um your welcome?" he said stunned. They walked to school discussing about trap cards.

At school they found everyone crowded around something. When Yugi and Adie squeezed through they found a poster that said Talent Contest a day from tomorrow. They found Joey in the crowd

"Hey Joey what are you doing?" Yugi asked

"Signing up my band but all we need is a drummer."

"I'm a drummer." Adie spoke up.

"You are? How long have you played? And were you in a band before?" Joey asked getting in her face.

"Yes, 8years, and yes my band back in America."

"Awesome can you play in mine?"

"Sure, why not." At that moment Joey lifted Adie up and hugged her. "Thank you Adie."

"Don't mention it. Only one thing can you stop squeezing me to death."

"Sorry."

* * *

The morning classes went fine. During lunch Joey kept bragging about winning the contest. Adie slipped out to get away from Joey's nagging.

Adie sat under a tree and listened to the wind, she was about to go back inside when someone dragged her behind the school. When she looked up she found it was Seto Kaiba pinning her against the wall.

"Give me the cards." He said in an icy tone.

"Why should I?" she said rasing an eyebrow

"You don't need them."

"Yes I do, I duel."

"Well if you do, met me at Kaiba Corp. tomorrow after school." He said getting closer to her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I don't care if you saved my brother's life you are going to give me those cards when I win."

"Like you would win I've dueled the people better than you, your like the dust in the wind to me." She said staring at his cold cerulean eyes. Then out of the blue he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips." When he let go he whispered

"I'll remember you said that. Tomorrow after school." He turned around and walked off leaving Adie dumbfounded.

Afternoon classes were the worse she kept seeing Kaiba looking at her. After school Adie rushed to the game shop and found Yugi's grandfather at the counter.

"I need a deck and make it quick."

"Ok, and you are?"

"Adie Stolarz, a friend of Yugi, he says I could buy one here."

"Yes, of course you can, what are you looking for in a deck?"

"Ah, nothing really just a deck."

"Okay, here's one I think you'll like."

"Thank you." She said as she paid the money and walked out of the shop.

"_Now I can kick Seto in the duel tomorrow."_

* * *

Max: There you have it chapter 4, hope you like it

Max: I changed a few things so it might take me awhile to get the next chapter up.

Adie: So be patient.

Max: Just a little F.Y.I this was actually my very first story I wrote before I posted anything on R&R if you like to wait. I would like to know how it was, some advice maybe?


	5. Life what's the meaning

So it's been awhile since I updated on any story and this is one of them.

This Chapter will be a chapter being I'm making it up as I go because the chapter I had is different because the duel was intentionally to be behind the school but for some odd reason I wrote Kabia Corp.

F.Y.I Oh just to let everyone I'm making this more simple to just have one card and it's called Hours the Black Flame Dragon

Chapter 5 of Reflection Life; what's the meaning

* * *

School is always boring and long, but for Adie it was short but still boring. After school was what Adie was dreading, she did not want to duel, or anything associated with dueling. But that's the price you pay when you get into and argument with one of the most powerful beings on earth and have a rare card.

She hadn't even looked at her cards that she got from the game shop, but she knew with Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 would be indestructible. After the last bell rang signaling that school was over, Adie rushed to her locker and out the doors where she found a limo waiting for her.

"Mister Kaiba is awaiting your arrival, Miss Stolarz," said a man from the front of the car. Adie walked over and got in. The man started to drive off.

* * *

They reached Kaiba Corp. and Adie stepped out. She walked up to the front door and there awaiting her was a man in a suit.

"This way Miss. Stolarz." He waved inside and led her to a room with a duelist arena. And there was Kaiba standing on one of the stands (I don't know what there called). His face in a state of aggravation. Adie got up on the other side of the field.

"Ready when you are." She shouted across the field.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted

Adie started off first by playing Magician of Faith in defense mode and two cards faced down. Kaiba played Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode and attacked Adie's Magician of Faith, but was stopped by her two faced down cards Reinforcements and Horn of the Unicorn which increase her monsters attack points to 1500 which instead Armed Dragon was defeated by only having 1200 attack points.

This time Adie played Ebon Magician Curran and Raging Flame Sprite to summon Gyakutenno Megami in attack mode and attacked Kaiba which he used his trap card Mask of Weakness which lowered her monsters attack point by 700. Then it was Kaiba's turn he played La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and Vampire Lord to summon one of his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Adie had to think fast, or she was going to lose the duel. Adie made her move by playing three monsters down Queen's Double, Rescue Cat, and Lady of Faith to summon her ultimate monster Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 which she attacked and all of Seto's Life Points were gone.

Adie got down of the duel arena started to walk off. But before she got to the door she was stopped by something. She turned around and found out it was Kaiba, he had the scariest glare in that Adie has ever seen.

"I want that card, even if you did when." He said solemnly, squeezing hard on Adie's arm as he said it.

"Ow, let go, and no," Adie tried to walk away but the grip on her arm was too tight. "I said let go Kaiba,"

Kaiba let go, but said "I'm going to get that card no matter what." Then he walked out the door as he did he pushed Adie, Adie toppled backwards and almost fell if it weren't for the rail that was behind her.

"Great," she whispered, she stood up straight and walked out the door, and down toward the other door. Where the limo was waiting for her again. She got in and the limo took her home.

"This bites, big time." As she got out to of the car and went up the stairs to Pegasus's Mansion. She turned to the drive and said.

"Thanks, for the ride home." She turned back around and started to walk off.

"No problem my dear." Said a familiar drawl. Adie stopped in her tracks, but before she thought of anything the limo screeched off down the street. Adie got a shiver down her spine and whispered.

"Was that who I thought it was?"

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahahahaha.

Who was that in the car, why does Kaiba want Horus the Black Flaming Dragon LV6. Find out maybe next time. Who knows.

Sorry it's so short, especially the duel, I had no clue what I was doing as I wrote it I was looking at cards my brother had, and finding different ways to play them.

Sorry if it's confusing, if you have any questions please put them in your review.

R&R -


	6. Play on

I'm not sure where this story is going but I'm trying to make it different from a friend of mine wrote, so if it sounds like something you already read please give me ideas to change it

Well that's it that I really have to say.

Chapter 6 Transfixed

* * *

The next day was the talent contest. Adie didn't have to wear her uniform and she was grateful for that, today she wore black pants and a red halter top. At school everyone was wearing different outfits. Adie found Joey and the other band members.

"Hi, Joey." she said as she ran over to him.

"Hi, Adie, I want you to meet the rest of the band, as you already know Yugi on electric keyboard and Tristan on bass." he said pointing to the two of them. All four went to the band room and played their song. After they finished Joey told Adie to stay behind for a little more practice, since she just joined being his excuse. They both practiced for a little while longer, until they both had to stop because the song was becoming annoying. They both got up and went over to go find a chair to sit on since they were scattered everywhere around the room.

"You're good," Joey exclaimed as he slumped down in a chair.

"Thanks, you're not so bad your self, with the vocals, and electric guitar." She said impressed, she never heard anyone sing like the way Joey good, it was like an angel took over his body and sang for him.

"Is there anything else you can do?" he questioned seeing that the conversation had an awkward silence to it.

"I dance, or I use to when I was younger, I wanted to become a dancer," she began to explain "My dance instructor said I was her best pupil, that I could be a rising star at the age of six, but then when I was doing a dance recital I slipped and broke my ankle, the doctor said I would never be able to dance again, because the way it was broken was really bad. So to pass the time while my ankle healed I learned to play the drums and my friends and I started our own band, and so now I'm a drummer." Adie finished her story and looked over to see Joey looking intently at her, as if there was something he could do to fix what happened to her.

"Do you regret anything from that?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I did at first, I looked over the tape my father made and I saw how I slipped, my ballet slipper was untied and I slipped on that, but now I'm glad that I became a drummer," She said still looking at Joey

"Why is that?" Joey asked

"Because I would have never met you." She scooted her chair closer to his and laid a hand on his leg. Joey began to blush a bright red and tried to look somewhere else, but her gaze was so penetrating that he couldn't look away. They both started to lean closer, but were interuppted by Tristan.

"Hey guys we're up next." Tristan said, both shot straight up and began to walk toward the door, Tristan left and the two were alone again, they walked out the door and down the hallway. Down a ways in the hallway Joey wrapped is arm around Adie's waist. Adie tensed up by his action but she relaxed and leaned on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. They both walked like that till they got to the auditorium. Little did they know that a person was watching them.

"Mutt." growled Kaiba.

* * *

The talent show was over, The Four did an incredible job they went on again for an encore.

"That's the best playing I've heard in awhile, and I should know." Joey said as he was putting his guitar in its case.

"I've never had that many cheers when I lived in America." Adie said putting a cover over the drum set.

"I can't wait until next year!" exclaimed Tristan. "Well see you guys tomorrow." With that Tristan left the band room.

"Hey, Joey I need help with this keyboard." Yugi said. Joey walked over to Yugi and helped Yugi place the keyboard in the case. Adie got up and started to walk to the door.

"Well I'll be going now I left my backpack in the auditorium." Adie said as she walked out the door, she went to the auditorium, as she walked down the hallway she felt like someone was behind her. She turned around and found that Kaiba was right behind her.

"Seto, it's just you." she exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

"Give me the card." was all he said

"No it's mine, I have said many times before, are you hard of hearing or what." she said as she put her hands on her hips. She was getting really annoyed by this persistence in one simple card. So she turned around and started to walk off, but was stopped in her tracks, by a firm grip on her shirt. Suddenly she was pulled back with such great force that she fell backwards a little.

"Let go, Kaiba you're going to ruin my shirt." She said trying to get up, but his grip was to strong that she fell on Kaiba.

"Give me the card." he said.

"Is that all you can say, besides I don't even have it." She said facing him. "Now Let Go!" this time she did the only thing she could think of was and that was to fight back, so she raised her fist and smacked him in the cheek, he let go of his grip, this was her chance to escape she got up and ran toward the auditorium, she saw her backpack over by the stage, grabbed it and ran to the nearest exit.

Looking behind her making sure she wasn't being followed, but since she wasn't paying attention, she ran straight into someone. Adie fell on top of this person, she shook her head and realized that it was Joey who she had landed on.

"Adie, um...what's the rush?" he asked, as his face turned a bright red.

"Ah...nothing, just needed a light jog, make sure I'm still in shape." she replied, as she got off him, for she was getting a little uncomfortable lying on top of him.

"Do you need a ride?" Joey asked as he got up and brushed himself off.

"You drive?" She asked

"You could say that," he walked her over to a motorcycle. Adie was speechless she always wanted to ride on a motorcycle ever since a friend of hers told her all about them one time. Joey walked over to it and sat down on it.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he put on his helmet.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short I really was going to write more but I lost my notebook with the story in it so I don't know where I was going with this story. If I do find it I'll start writing it again I'm just trying to get more chapters in before I stop writing again because school is going to start up again.

If you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know I think I know how to start it but after that I don't know where to take it.

~Soliel-Princess90


End file.
